Just Friends
by Dreamycupcake
Summary: Nicole sets her father up for a blind date after talking with Sharon about it.
1. Flynn's date night

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline._

* * *

Lieutenant Andy Flynn walks out of the elevator and sighs heavily. Last night ended up with him meeting a woman he barely knew. His daughter Nicole had set him up with her and of course he said yes. Well, why shouldn't he? Woman knew his background and still wanted to meet him. Katherine Wooden.

He massages his neck muscles as he walks in the squadroom. His head still hurt after last night. Honestly that woman had given him a migraine. How someone's voice be so high? And that woman could talk for hours. Good thing he even got rid of her after 10:30, when he had to mention he has work the next morning.

Provenza sees Andy sit down in front of his desk. His friend looks miserable and it makes him smirk. Oh yes, he's going to tease him about this one.

"Long night, Flynn?" Andy looks up and rolls his eyes at him. Provenza smiles.

"You could say that again." Andy says annoyed and gets up, when he smells coffee. He points a coffee cup on Amy's hand. "Who made that?"

Amy points at herself as she took a sip. "Thank god." he said under his breath and took off to breakroom. Amy turns to watch Provenza. He can feel her look at him and looks up.

"What?!" he asks annyoed and she smirks. "Nothing.. nothing." she humms and starts typing.

Andy pours coffee in his mug and takes a sip. Good god it was good. Of course it is good, when Amy makes it. Everyone else who makes coffee here tastes just absolutely horrible. That's why he usually makes it himself.

He hears someone come in and turns. The younger man mutters morning to him. He looks very tired and frankly looks terrible. "Hey, Rusty. How you doing?" Rusty holds up his finger and sneezes into his tissue.

"Flu." he manages to say through the tissue cloth he holds onto his face.

"Yeah? I got a migraine and nothing works for it. Just have to live with it I guess." Andy takes another sip as Rusty sits down.

"Well that's horrible way to live until you die."

Andy snorts in his coffee and Rusty grins until he ends up sneezing again.

They hear those famous clicks on the floor, letting them know someone they know is approaching. Rusty turns and sees Sharon.

"Rusty I got you-" she stops talking and gives a knowing look at Andy. "I got you these." She puts few med bottles in front of Rusty and explains what they were and when to take them.

"You know I'm not ten. I think I can handle this." he says and she smiles. "Yeah yeah." she says as she looks at Andy and walks away.

Sharon couldn't shake the though of her and Nicole's last conversation together. She had told her, that her father had explained everything to her. The fact they were just friends who worked together. She was thankful for everything she had done for him. For her too and her family.

What surprised Sharon truly was the fact Nicole asked her if she should make Andy meet a woman she knew. Quickly explaining that she was friends with this woman who was close to his father's age. Her friend knows everything about Andy. Of course she told Nicole that she should do it, but tell to her father before setting him up. Nicole had thanked her and left after that.

From the look on Andy's face just now made her wonder. How was his date?


	2. What else?

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. __ (Sorry about typos.)_  


* * *

Andy can't stop thinking about his personal life during this case so he ends up calling his daughter.

"_Hey."_ he hears his daughter's happy voice. _"How did it go?"_ she asked right after that.

"Well. Now I know she could be friends with me. But I don't see anything else getting between us." he says and looks at the busy street from the window.

Nicole sighs and tells that Katherine is wonderful and he agrees, but there's never going to be anything between them. There's no chemistry. They don't like similar things. There's nothing in common expect her.

She finally accepts, but suddenly blurts out._ "You know it's funny. When I saw you with Sharon I saw something else than friendship. But it seems I'm wrong about these things."_ She told him to have a good day and they ended the call.

"What else?" he mumbles and puts his cellphone back into his trousers pocket. Rusty walks in the halls and sees Andy deep in wonder.

"Hey old dude."

Andy turns around frowns. "Old dude?" he stares at him tiredly and Rusty smiles. "How you doing Kid?" The older man asks as they start to walk to same direction.

"A lot better than morning. Got my grades today and now I'm going to see Sharon."

"That's great. I'm sure she'll be happy to see your good grades. You're a genius afterall." he said with a teased tone of his. Rusty rolls his eyes at him. Andy had turned into some kind of uncle figure to him. The uncle he never had and it's nice to have him. They both have same sense of humor and- well they often hangout, because of Sharon mainly.

Provenza sees them walk in the squadroom. "That lady of yours called you? Wow it's not even 7PM." he pointed at Andy and smile spread to his face. Andy waves his hand as not hearing him and sits down in front of his desk.

Rusty is about open the door of Sharon's office, but takes a few steps back and leans to closer to Andy. "What lady?" he startles Andy who already thought he went in. He looks at him.

"My daughter set me up with this woman she knows. " he mumbles and opens a folder on his desk.

The younger man frowns and leans on his desk. "Nicole set you up?" he whispers and sees Provenza stare at them. "Let's not talk about it." Andy hisses and waves him not sit on his desk.

"Okay. Cool. Cool." he teased the last part and Andy waves his hand again as to shup up. Rusty snorts and walks in the office of his- his adoptive mother. Mom.


	3. You knew!

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. __ (Sorry about typos.)_  


* * *

Sharon looks up, when she hears the door open. "Hey. How you are feeling?" she smiles and puts away the autopsy pictures. "Hey. I'm good. I think I'm soon getting rid of this thing." He replies as he closes the door.

"Just wanted to ask you what you would like to have for dinner?" he puts his backpack down on one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Oh.. Umm." she thinks for a minute until she smiles.

"That salad you made the other day was delicious. Now I'm craving it actually." She gets more comfortable on her chair.

"Yeah?" he smirks and she nods. "Okay then." he takes his iPhone and starts writing groceries list.

"Rusty."

He looks up. "Umm-" she actually doesn't know how to ask, but she feels the need to know what he and Andy had just talked about outside of her office. She quickly looks at Andy through the window, but makes a face. Rusty is looking at her funny.

This makes him all giddy inside. He is the younger adult here and clearly sees everything these, borrowing Andy's favorite word, _these_ _idiots_ do not seem understand. And it's right in front of them. Which makes him wonder. How to open their eyes and suddenly it hits him.

"What?" Sharon asks intrigued.

"Nothing. I was just expecting for you to actually ask something." He smirks and returns to task in hand. Groceries.

Sharon can't help it. She needs to know if Andy has talked to his daughter. The worst thing could be that Nicole told him that she asked advise about the matter from her.

"What were you talking about with Andy?"

Her sudden outburst question suprises him so bad that he accidentally deletes the groceries list "Oh sh- Umm.." he mumbles as he sees her looking at him suspiciously.

"Nothing much. Just the usual things. Provenza did try to tease about his date, that he had last night." he smiles and puts his iPhone back into his jeans pocket. "Oh. Okay." she start to cleaning her desk.

"Sharon."

Sharon looks up at him. "Did Andy already tell you that?" Rusty looks outside and sees Provenza probably still teasing Andy. "Because you're not surprised to hear that. You just said-" he waves his hand. "Okay." he mimicks her voice.

"Umm-" she is speechless. What is she supposed to say? She doesn't want to lie to Rusty and now she is in a position, where she wants to shove this conversation right out of the window.

"You knew!" he suddenly exclaimes and points at her. "Shh-" she hisses and motions him to sit down and he does.

"You knew. Oh my God! Did Nicole tell you that she would do that." He snorts as he thinks of it.

"She did." her respond makes him still. So she decides to continue. "We talked yesterday, when she visited here and I said she should do it."

Rusty frowns. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Good god these two are even dumber than he realized.

"He hasn't talked anyone about his date. No one knows if things went well or not." he shrugs. "Provenza is going out of his mind." he tilts his head to the direction, where older lieutentant now stood.


	4. He is pissed off

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. __ (Sorry about typos.)_  


* * *

Andy rolls his chair to him. "Stop staring at me! I'm not telling anything!" he yells now very pissed. Sharon eyes widen as she glances at Rusty. He gives her the 'I told you' look of his. She sighs and gets up. Rusty looks at her walking to the door.

"Flynn for god's sake! I'm just trying to annoy you like I usually do. Not to piss you off so your bloodpressure could go to the roof!" The older lieutenant exclaimes as he glances at their teammates staring at them intrigued.

Andy hears the door open and clicking as her heels hit the floor. "Is there a problem?" Sharon asks as she folds her arms around herself. "No." Andy says quickly without even looking at her. He stares at his friend with a death glare, who rolls his eyes.

Sharon looks at Andy moves his chair so his legs are underneath his desk. She looks up to see Detective Sykes, Sanchez and Tao quickly return their work.

Provenza feels the Captain's eyes on him and turns to face her. "Yeah yeah." he grumbles and walks away.

Rusty has been watching the scene before him. The fact everyone got now interested about Andy's date night just proves the point nobody actually seemed to see that coming. Sharon still looking at Andy.

Andy knows she is still next to him. He doesn't hear her move away. He closes his eyes. He hasn't felt this pissed off in a long time. He does everything to not turn and yell at her too. He squeezes the pen in his hand.

Sharon wants to talk to him, but suddenly pulls away as she realizes they couldn't do this now. He's already been ambushed by Provenza. She has seen what his high bloodpressure could do. She can't do this now.

"Sharon."

Andy relaxes as he hears the boy's voice. Knowing she will go to him gets him finally focused on the murder case.

Rusty brings Sharon out of her thoughts and she turns to him smiling. "Oh yes." she says absent minded and goes in her office. "What was that?" Andy hears the boy ask as she closes her office door.

"I don't know." she says honestly and the thought makes her worried. She didn't know and it upsets her. Andy seems to be nowdays her only rock beside Rusty to actually 'lean on'.

"It looked to me like Andy and Provenza are breaking up." he cracks a smile as she snorts and covers her hand in a cute way. "Stop it." she smacks his arm gently, but keeps smiling.

"Really though. I don't see what the big deal is. Andy just wants his private life to actually be private." he explains with his hands.

"Yeah." she says queitly as she looks at Andy again through the window of her office.


	5. Talk between two friends

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. __ (Sorry about typos.)_  


* * *

Later that day Andy and Provenza seemed to actually be friends again and tease each other about other stuff that went on their lives.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" she hears his voice and looks up. She sees Andy leaning on the door opening.

"Yes." she replies and he walks in closing the door behind him. She blinks quickly a surprised by his doings. "Closing the door." she says with a low voice of hers and smirks.

He looks at her and gives her a warm smile. "Just- this is going to be personal and others- I don't need them knowing. If that's okay." he explain as he points the door.

"Of course." Sharon walks from the behind of her desk, which she seemed to do a lot, when they talked in her office.

"Nicole set me up to meet with this woman she knows, Katherine. And-" he sighs heavily. "I don't know." he mumbles looking at the floor. "I don't know what she is trying to achieve here. But how could I say no, when she seemed so excited about it?"

Sharon sits on the edge of her desk. Her skirt tightening around her thights. She feels a bit cold without the Armani jacket and crosses her arms around herself. "She is trying to give you what she has found."

"I don't-"

"Happiness, Andy. Your daughter is happy."

He frowns. "But I'm happy. I love this job, my friends and the voluntary work I do at A.A. I love my life. I don't need-" he trails off as he notices how green her eyes are.

"I know." She says quietly. "But she doesn't want you to be alone. I had this same thing three years ago. Emily told me, that I looked lonely." She shakes her head. "And I told her that I'm never lonely, not when I have her and Ricky."

He nods knowing that feeling. "I should talk to her. Thank you, Sharon for listening my personal crisis." He smirks and she smiles.

Suddenly remembering what she meant to tell him. "Oh Andy-" he turns back.

"I umm- Has Nicole said anything about me? Because if she hasn't then-" He holds up his hands. "Whoa whoa. What's going on?" he had never seen her talk so fast. She seems nervous.

Sharon sighs. "Yesterday, when Nicole came to visit she asked me if it was okay for her to do that. Set you up with-" She stammers trying to remember the name. "with Katherine."

Andy is speechless and it shows from his facial features. "Andy." She looks at him feeling a bit guilty about this whole mess she had ended up in.

"I umm- I gotta go. See you tomorrow.. Captain." he says absent minded and takes off, leaving very shocked _Captain_ behind.

Andy walks in the open elevator. He keeps pressing repeatedly the button of the doors to close, which finally closes the doors of the elevator and then he presses the last floor down making the elevator move.

"I can't believe this. How could-" he hisses. "How could she do that? She had no right. Why would she tell her that? Why?" he squeezes his fists in angre.

Provenza sees their Captain sit behind her desk. Leaning her elbows on a desk and massaging her temples with her fingertips. He had seen Andy take off quite hurriedly from her office, which makes him wonder 'what had happened between these two?'


	6. Phone call

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. __ (Sorry about typos.)_  


* * *

Andy is sitting in his car staring his iPhone. He takes a deep breathe and dials to his daughter, which picture comes to the screen and he puts it on his ear.

"_Hey dad."_

"Hey. Look, I have a question."

"_Oh, Okay. This is about last night right?"_

"Kind of- yeah. Honey, why did you ask Sharon if you should set me up- to go on the date with Katherine?"

He hears her sigh. _"Because I honestly wasn't convinced you two did not have feeling for each other. But Sharon proved it otherwise by telling me you should and I decided it was time for you to meet Kate."_

Andy rubs his forehead. He was so screwed. He acted like an idiot with Sharon today for nothing.

"_I'm sorry. I just wanted-"_

"I know. I know, honey. Thank you for telling me the truth."

"_Of course- oh dad. Kevin just walked in. Good night dad!"_

"You too hun!"

He throws the phone on the passenger seat and sighs. "God damn it." he starts the engine.


	7. Apology

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. __ (Sorry about typos.)_  


* * *

"Sharon come on, you are missing the best parts of the show!" Rusty exclaimes as he sat on the couch with a wide smile on his face. The show was about people who lied for years to their families and now they told the truth in front of the camera for money. He _loves_ this show.

Sharon's leaning on the kitchen counter staring the bottle of white wine in front of her. She hasn't drank since Rusty's graduation day. She didn't know if she should just because things were now a bit messy between her and Andy. The whole thing is just beyond ridiculous, but she still can't shake the feeling that she might have caused more harm than good.

"Sharon!"

She hears Rusty yell for her, but she doesn't even flinch. She sighs audibly and puts the bottle back in the fridge deciding 'not today, not because of this'.

Rusty hear the doorbell so he mutes the tv and heads to open it.

Andy stares the numbers of her condo on her door and feels the urge to chicken out. He still can, but why isn't he moving? Rusty opens the door he realizes it is too late now.

Rusty stares at Andy. Suddenly it all made sense now. Sharon has been more quiet than usual today and the result of him showing up on her doorstep. Well it explains a lot.

"Hello, Andy!" he greets him with a clear voice, even though his flu still lingered. Sharon's eyes widen as she hears his name.

"Hey Kid."

"Got lost?" Rusty teases him, which makes him laugh. "Probably yeah." Andy snorts and peeks in, but doesn't see Sharon.

"Come on in." Rusty gives him space to walk in and he does. Sharon comes out of the kitchen and sees Andy next to Rusty, who's closing the door.

"Andy." She greets him as she pulls fallen curls from her face to behind her ear.

"Hey." he says softly.

Rusty starts to feel awkward, when the room falls silent. "So umm, I'm gonna head for my room. So- yeah." he walks off leaving the two standing alone in the silent.

"Sharon-"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't. Don't be sorry." he says and walks closer to her. "You don't have nothing to be sorry about."

She sighs frustately. "But I do. Andy, I had no right. It's your family- I can't get involved in your personal life."

"Sharon. Listen to me." She looks into his eyes. They look at each other for a moment.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything. I should be sorry for creating this mess claiming you were my-" he pauses. Not exactly sure how to say it outloud like Nicole had.

"Things got complicated for you, because of me and I'm so sorry for that."

Sharon's about to speak, but he won't let her. "I don't want to lose you." his voice is full of emotion and it warms her heart.

"I don't need your apology, Andy. I was the one who almost begged to be in your daughter's wedding as a buffer remember?" He looks down and sighs. "We're okay." She whispers and he feels her touch his arm.

He moves closer to her. Slowly coming closer to her bubble that she calls personal space and honestly she doesn't mind at all. It's Andy.

Andy slowly raises his hand and for a moment Sharon thinks he's going to touch her face, making her freeze and close her eyes. He gently pushes his fingers through her hair to push it back. Her eyes and mouth now opening. Not knowing what to say. Her mind is all fuzzy, because of _him_.

When she looks into his chocolate brown eyes she feels something _different_ towards him, but _what_ she couldn't describe.

Andy looks at her beautiful sparkling green eyes and realizes he definitely doesn't want to lose this. _Her_. He gently puts his hand on her shoulder and pulls her to him.

She leans onto on his mascural chest and puts her behind his back onto his shoulders. He wraps his other arm around her.

Hug of comfort between two friends or so it seems to the boy who had been watching them the whole time. Rusty shakes his head knowing this is the first step to the unknown. They don't seem to understand where they were heading. He smiles.

It's the beginning.


	8. Thoughts of him

_Andy has told his daughter Nicole, that he and Sharon are not what she thought they were. This is the aftermath storyline. __ (Sorry about typos.)_

* * *

Sharon closes the door after Andy walks out. She can't help, but smile knowing they are okay again. She leans her head on the closed door, still holding her grip on the door handle.

She had felt so down after Andy had walked out on her earlier today. It makes her think would she be where she is right now if he wasn't around? Being her supportive friend.

She can't help, but remember the day of Rusty's graduation. He might not have close friends, but Rusty had created a family with this wonderful team of hers. Andy had joked with him during shooting the photos and Rusty had cracked up with him. Those photos she holds dear. In fact she even saved one of the many photos in her iPhone.

She composes herself and starts walking towards her living room. Just few minutes ago she wasn't sure if she and Andy had stepped over the boundaries of their friendship. But no matter how she thought of it she couldn't deny she didn't feel happy it happened. Andy is- everything that Jack isn't. Never has been. Why is she thinking about this?

Rusty takes off his headset and sets it down on the bed. He now fully opens his door and walks out to the small hallway. He sees Sharon sitting on the couch. She didn't hear him so she must be deep in thought.

He walks over and jumps on the couch startling her. "Rusty!" She says in surprise, but starts smiling. He had sneaken up on her and it didn't happen very often. He loved surprising her. "Hi." He shrugs his shoulder and grins.

"Andy left?"

She nods. "Yeah."

He leans his elbow just below his knee and leans his jaw on his hand. He raises his eyebrows as he stares at her like he's expecting her to say something.

She stops smiling. "What?"

"You two okay now?"

Sharon looks confused and doesn't quite know what to say. How did that boy knew that? She hadn't said a word about it.

"How you-"

Rusty leans on the backrest. "Because you acted weird today. Even though you tried really hard not to and the moment I opened that door to him... well- it speaks volumes to me."

Sharon has a blank expression on her face until she starts giggling like a little girl on sugar high. Rusty stares at her not expecting that at all. "What?!"

Sharon tries to stop, but can't so she just waves her hand.

"No seriously, what did I say to make you like this?"

Finally collecting herself. "Oh honey, you are sounding more like a cop every day."

Rusty makes a face. "It's all your fault!"

She start that sweet giggling again and he start to smile. He had missed this. These moments with her.


	9. Lies

Thank you for reviews! I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write, but looks like I won't stop anytime soon.

So here's a new chapter. Andy and Provenza. _(again sorry about typos)_

* * *

"_We're okay."_ her whisper still lingered in his thoughts. He is more than happy that he and Sharon really are okay again. Thought of losing her as a friend was- well serious issue for him. He is Andy Flynn afterall. He's able to screw up everything in his life in seconds and no this is not about his addiction. It's more like lies.

He knows he's a terrible liar, but knowing 'everyone knows that' just puts him on the edge. Especially, when it's Sharon. He can't lie to her anymore, but that's more easily said than done. Which makes him think during this short briefing of new murder case.

_What if I have to lie to protect?_

Provenza on the other side of the room sees his friend deep in thought. It doesn't make any sense to him, because either _the two_ acted like nothing happened or they fixed things and now he had gotten into trouble again. He looks up and sees Captain standing almost next to Flynn's desk. Her arms crossed, ordering them to do things. She looks normal to him standing so close to his friend, no awkwardness or other stuff. They look comfortable like they always seem to be, so this is not about them. It's about Flynn himself. Something is bothering him.

"And Lieutenant Provenza and Flynn can go and pick up the man who informed the police about the body. Let's find out what he really saw." she says and turns to Andy who stands up and nods to her. She walks in her office and Provenza puts his jacket on. "Let's go."

Andy is on the drivers seat and Provenza on the passenger seat. Older man decides to find out what the hell bugged him so much. "What's going on with you again?" he asks suddenly, which makes Andy to turn and face him for a second, before continuing to watch the road. "What do you mean?" He slows the speed, when he sees a truck ahead of him showing a signal to turn.

"You pout Flynn so something's bugging you. What's up?"

Andy sighs and ups the speed, when a truck has turned on the other road. "I haven't done anything if that's what you are thinking."

"Well, you can't blame me for thinking that. What is eating your guts?!" Provenza exclaimes now annoyed. He knows he's gonna be more annyoed if Flynn won't stop this childish pouting of his.

They finally reach their destination and he parks his car. "Lies." he says as he turns off the engine.

"Lies? Who lied to you now or who did you lie to now? Better not be me you asshole." Older man grumbled as he took off the seatbelt.

"What? No, no one has lied to me or not that I know of and I haven't lied to anyone. But that's the thing." Andy takes off his seatbelt as well.

"I don't follow."

"I lied to Sharon for months, but she accepted my apology. Thank god, because I would hate to lose her as a friend."

Provenza rolls his eyes. "Good god Flynn. Get to the point already!"

"My point is- is that I don't want to lie to her again."

Provenza opens the car door. "So don't."

Andy opens his car door and they both climb out, shutting the doors. "I don't- but the thing is I had a thought." he walks on the same side his friend stood and locks the car doors.

"What if I have to?"

Provenza looks at him weird. "What do you mean have to? You mean that you might have to lie to Captain or-" he waves his hand not wanting to say her first name.

"-Sharon." Andy continued for him and they start walking toward a small house in front of them.

"I mean- if it comes to that. If it protects her-" Provenza stops walking and holds up his hand.

"Whoa hold up- Protect her?" Andy stops walking as well and is about to explain. "Look-"

"No! You don't need to protect her Andy. She can take her of herself, her family and Rusty all on her own and- and if she needs protecting then she has her team for that."

Andy starts walking. "I should have known that telling you was a bad idea. I knew you wouldn't get it."

Provenza stands there watching him leave, only thinking one thing. _If he has the need to protect her then...Has the poor guy fallen for the Captain?_


	10. Distance

_Friendship between them is normal again...or is it?_

* * *

Sharon. It didn't even occur to him that maybe all this could turn into such a close friendship. Provenza had warned him with his insinuations about her. Why didn't he listen to him? Andy closes his eyes and massages the bridge of his nose. Deep down he knows _why_.

Sharon is sitting on the couch. Open book in her hands, but her attention to actual book elsewhere. She stares to space. His behavior during their dinner didn't make any sense to her. Usually Andy looked at her with such warmth and used his great humor to make her laugh. She missed that and he could probably see it too. He knows her well and she knows it. So why is he pulling back from her?

Andy made a decision to stay away from her, but now regrets it. He knows she'll suspect something is wrong if he keeps this up. She knows him well and he knows it. How could he ever even think this could work? They had grown so close that the need of another's closeness seemed more comfortable than a silent room after a hectic day.

When did it become like this? It's late friday night and here she is thinking one man who she- cares very deeply about. Friends. Just friends. Sharon repeats herself in her mind. She knows the reason behind it, but she's not ready. Not ready, because then he could see it all just by looking at her and then there's 'no going back'.

Sudden cheering from the tv gets Andy's attention. He had put it on to see the game. He sees re-shot his favorite team making a score and smiles. He needs to stop acting like a moron and be himself. That's what he needs and hopefully it's what she needs too.

"Sharon?"

She hears Rusty behind her and turns. "Hi." she greets him with a small smile. Rusty goes in the kitchen and opens the fridge. She closes her book and throws a blanket from her legs aside. She walks in the kitchen.

"So...I forgot to ask-" he starts and she puts the kettle on.

"How was your dinner with..Andy?" he takes coca cola bottle and closes the fridge. He looks at her and goes sit down. "It- It went well." she replies and takes her favorite mug beside the kettle.

"Well?" Rusty raises his eyebrows and motions with his fork to her to continue. She sighs tiredly. "Rusty..." He shakes his head, not wanting to hear it.

"You just don't want to tell me one of his jokes, because you'll end up laughing before you even begin." Boy starts to grin and she smiles gently.

"That's true."

She turns and her smile fades. What if it's just in her head? Maybe he was just tired. Maybe nothing is wrong...Just maybe...she is wrong.


	11. Not what they used to be

_Distance has grown and now it's noticeable._

* * *

He's an idiot. Andy is still making her feel like something is wrong. Even he can see it. They are not like used be. Provenza turns his look away. "Idiot." he says under his breathe.

"What?" Sykes looks up. "Not you." He grumbles and waves his hand for her to dismiss him. Sykes decides not to care.

Mike rolls his chair close to Provenza's desk. He points Andy. Before he could even say it, Provenza opens his mouth. "Problems at home." he quickly says and Mike rolls his eyes.

"What she's got to do with it?" Mike asks now as he sees Sharon walk to Andy. Sanchez leans closer to hear their conversation.

"Well they're best buddies nowdays in case you haven't noticed." Provenza says quietly to Mike and Sanchez tries really hard not to smirk.

"Jealous now, are we?" Mike teases and Provenza gives him a look. "No. I just don't think it's a good idea for him to drag her into his problems. Hell, even I get headaches because of his problems."

"Andy." Sharon looks at Andy who seems to be million miles away. He's startled from his thoughts and looks up. "Yeah?"

She looks like she's about to say something, but doesn't. "What is it?" He stands up. Suddenly they are close again.

Sykes now looks up to see three men looking at the two. She looks up the cealing, thinking it would look sucpicious if she also turns around to watch them.

"Well, I have never heard you talk about her like you actually care." Sanchez says quietly. Mike nods. "I have."

Provenza sighs. "All I'm saying he's gonna cause trouble for her and when he causes trouble..well from my experience consequences are quite... effective to say the least."

Mike knows he's right and nods to him. Sharon looks behind her and sees everyone quickly turn their gaze away from them to their jobs.

"Sharon?" she turns to look at him, then looks behind her again and sees that no one is now paying attention. "Dinner later?" she asks quietly.

"Umm.. I don't-" he stops to look at his watch and decides in a beat that he really needs to act normally. "When?"

"Is six okay?" She saw he looked doublful for a second, making her feel a bit down. He's her friend.

"Okay, yeah. I'll pick you up." He nods and sits down.

"Okay." she says with that sweet soft tone of hers and walks in her office. Provenza looks up to see Andy. Hell, they _both_ are acting quite weird today. It bugs him!


	12. Going to dinner

_I don't know what I should write after this one. Should I write their dinner time or write the next morning? Help mee... :)_

* * *

Sharon's putting her earring on, when she hears Rusty come in the apartment. She turns and he walks in. "Hey." Rusty greets her and then scans her up and down.

"Going somewhere?" he looks at her louboutin heels, white dress and marine blue jacket. Her hair looks more softer and culrier too.

"Yes, I'm going out to dinner. There's still yesterday's lasagne in the fridge-" she looks at her in the mirror and checks her earring is now closed. "or you can order in."

He puts his hands in his black hoodie pockets. "Really?" he asks with a light tone of tease. She quickly turns to look at him and realizes how that sounded like. Oh that boy.

"Um- I'll be back in two hours." She smirks knowingly at him and he walks past her to the other side and leans against a wall.

"Okay." Rusty says and still looks at her clothes. His adoptive mother is a beautiful woman. Woman who looks more beautiful as she ages. But now she has put herself even more beautiful, if that was even possible for her. He knows why, but does she?

"You look amazing." he finally says. Sharon glances at him, not knowing what to say. He has never said anything like that to her. Which makes her think, what is she doing? Is it too much? Afterall it is Andy who she's dining with.

She smiles and her whole face seems to light up. "Thank you." she says in her softer way.

Boy sighs and takes his iPhone. "So where's Andy taking you?" he casually asks while looking the iPhone. She's speechless. How does that boy know these things?

They hear doorbell and Rusty finally looks up and grins at her. "Don't stay up late. Even if it friday." she says with a lower tone and he keeps grinning.

She turns and opens the door. They both knew who it was. Andy standing there. Looking quite himself, casually leaning against a wall.

She smiles and he smiles back at her. "Ready?" he asks and then notices Rusty behind her. "Hey kid." he looks at him and boy shakes his head. Andy decides to walk in and close door behind him.

"Yeah hi.. so umm- she needs to be home before midnight." Rusty mimicked her captain tone and she smacks him gently on his arm.

They all chuckle. "Got it." Andy grins and then lands his eyes on her. She looks amazing. So beautiful. He gently smiles at her, thinking if he now said that to her she might deeply blush. Boy is still with them. Though her blush is always adorable.

"Okay." Rusty chuckles. "I'm gonna go to my room. Night guys." he says while walking toward his room.

"Night." They both say and look at each other. He needs to be himself now, he reminds himself. He looks into her eyes and notices how green they are behind those long black eyelashes.

"I'm just going to take my purse." she says hesitately, turning away and hurrying heading toward her room. When she returns, he opens the door and they walk out of her apartment.


	13. Special Dinner

_Hi.. I've been crazy busy lately so I have been insanely tired. But! finally the next chapter! _

* * *

Sharon and Andy enter in the restaurant they usually just passed by, but this time Andy asked her if she wanted to go there beside their usual dinner place. Relief washed over her, when he asked, because this time she felt that maybe she looked too fancy. The way Rusty looked at her, when he came home just repeated in her mind. Is this too much?

He pulls a chair for her, always the gentleman he is and then sits right next to her. It felt more comfortable for both of them, when they were sitting next to each other than him sitting across her.

Andy smiles, when Sharon takes the menu, opening it carefully. She looks up and smiles at him. "What?" she asks and looks down at the menu again.

"You look beautiful." he suddenly said and she quickly looked up. He can tell her that she looks beautiful, doesn't he? He doubted himself for a second. "Truly." he continued.

She is uncomfortable she realizes. Same question repeating over and over in her mind. Why did I change my dress?

Sharon smiles at him. "Thank you." she replied softly.

"So..." he leans closer to her, trying to see the menu. "What do you want to order?" he asks quietly. She points with her index finger one of the starters. He turns to face her, suddenly inches away from her.

"Yeah that sounds good. We should both order that." he backs away, when he sees a waitress coming.

After waitress leaves, Sharon looks at him. He sighs. "I know." he mumbles and she looks at him like how would he know what I'm thinking of asking him?

"You want to ask me why I'm so distant, don't you?" He looks into her eyes and she nods, unable form words. "Let's see if I can explain this without completely confusing you." he turns his gaze to the menu, thinking for a moment.

"Before I came over to your apartment the other day, I talked with Nicole." he pauses. "When she explained me everything I realized that-" he looks up to meet her gaze.

"I didn't realize how involved you started to be in my life. You have done so much more than friend should and- " he takes a breath and she starts fidgeting her fingers under the table.

"Well she kind of messed me up, when she said she was so sure we were more involved, when she saw us together."

Sharon knows what he's talking about, it's what she has been denying from herself for weeks now. If he brings it up, they are never going to be what they are. There's no going back.

"So I did some thinking and came to conclusion that maybe, just maybe she was right. So I took some distance for myself from you." Andy explained more slowly this time and she feels the urge to grab his hand under table.

"And today I realized that I have loved you as my friend." he said with a sweet smile, but it fades, when he think for a moment. "But now- I don't know what level my love for you is anymore." he finally confessed and then he felt her taking his hand in hers, suprising him completely.

"Me neither." Sharon said quietly, and their eyes met, reading each others thoughts as they held hands under the table. "So let's take this one step at a time." she said, her eyes sparkling the way he has never seen before.

Looking deep in her eyes, he finally smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

_I hope I did okay, because many of you wanted the dinner time chapter. Next questions for you is... Should Rusty tease Sharon about it? Should Provenza annoy Andy with his 'don't approve of this', but secretly tell Sharon he really doesn't mind at all?_


	14. The New Step

Here it is. This time I had someone read it before posting it...

* * *

Their dinner dates have never been so relaxing and exciting. Facing what they have been trying to deny so long. They have decided to take this new step.

"I can't believe I let you decide for me. Ugh, please tell me it's not cake. Please." She moans, because she felt full enough already. Andy can't help, but chuckles. Then he leans closer and squeezes her hand gently.

"Trust me." He says with the same tone he had used before. She looks down to their hands. His hand is warm, soft and strong. She looks up to his soft looking eyes. Oh she does. She trusts him.

Waitress comes over and they let go of their contact. "Two ice creams." Waitress says as she sets them down on the table. "Enjoy." Waitress smiles. "Thank you." They both say a little out of sync and waitress leaves.

Andy glances at her. "Well? How did I do?" he asks with an expression that gives away the fact that he knew what ice cream she liked.

"You did good. I'm just wondering how you figured it out?" she takes a small spoonful of ice cream. Andy tastes his ice cream. "Rusty." he confesses. He had asked him via text what desserts she liked.

"Ah." Sharon smiles.

"This is really good." Andy says as he starts to dig in. "Of course it is. That's why I eat it only on special occasions." She shrugs and grins widely, when his eyes look at her intrigued.

"Oh. Well. This is a special occasion right?" He asks carefully with a bit serious voice. Sharon snorts and then covers her mouth. He can make himself sound so stupid sometimes. That's a part of him that she liked. He makes her to feel relaxed with his funny comments and jokes.

"What?" He now sounded offended, but cracks a smile. They both laugh for a while until she starts that cute hand shaking to make him stop. She keeps her eyes on him. On his face. The way his wrinkles came to life, when he grinned like that, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling. She admits to herself that she melts every time, when he does it.

Andy looks down on her plate. "Sharon it's melting."

"Oh." She mumbles and starts eating. His eyes are on her. The way she throws her beautiful hair away from her face and licking her lips after eating ice cream. She's amazing. He's lucky.

Suddenly he sees she's looking at him suspciously. He's been staring. "Done?" he smirks and she nods her answer. "Okay." He sees their waitress and asks her to come over.

After Andy paid their dinner, he helped her up from her seat. They got their jackets and he helps her with hers, before they go out from the restaurant.

The sun has set and now there's a pink sky from it's after light. Sharon walks slightly ahead of him as she tries to remember, where they parked. "It seems time passes quickly, when you enjoy your company." he says and she turns. "Yes. I agree." she smiles.

They start walking together and Andy tries hard to remember, where he actually parked his car. Sharon sees his frown and knows exactly what he is wondering about. "One more block."

He faces her with an odd expression. "How you-" He stops talking, when she smirks. "I know. We've been through this before. I just never said anything."

Andy rolls his eyes. "Well, now. That's awkward. I really tried to impress you back then. With my good memory that is." Sharon chuckles. "I know you Andy Flynn. I have read your file. Remember?"

He stops walking so she stops too. "Are you really going to bring up the file thing again?" he asks teasingly. She puts her hands in the air. "I'm just saying." They chuckle together and start walking again.

Sharon notices that their hands almost touch as they walk close to each other. She knows he won't take her hand. He would think that would be too much for one night. So she takes his hand in hers.

He looks down at their hands and then at her. She's not looking at him, but she has this cute smile on her face. This is nice he realizes, but notices that her hand feels a bit cold so he takes better hold of it to warm it.

They reach his car and he opens a door for her. He walks to the other side of the car and opens the driver's door. He sits down and closes the door. Sharon puts her seat belt on. Andy starts the engine and pulls out the parking place.

"Which road?"

Sharon shakes her head, looking at her legs. Of course he'd ask. "The one with less traffic. Not that I don't enjoy your company, it's just that I don't want Rusty to be in my apartment way too long at nights."

He decides to lighten the mood, knowing she feels awkward about explaining this to him. "What? Are you afraid he'll break something?"

"No, I just don't like breadcrumbs on my couch. Every time I'm late at work and sit down.." she trails off.

He checks his mirror and smirks. "Boy breaks the rules, when mommy is not at home. Smart kid." he jokes, but realizes what he had just said and turns to face her for a second. Fortunately for him she doesn't look shocked. So it was okay.

"Exactly." she says quietly. He glances at her. "Rusty is lucky to have you." He knows how much Rusty means to her. Even he and Rusty have created this uncle-kid kind of bond with him. Andy hopes this, whatever they are now won't complicate that boy's life. It's complicated enough as it is.

His words about Rusty made her heart flutter a little. She's so glad Rusty has created some kind of bond with her team. Her team cares a lot about him. "I'm lucky too."

Finally arriving in the parking lot of her building, he steps out of the car and opens a door for her. She comes out. "Thank you for the dinner." she whispers to his ear as she comes closer to him, when he closes the car door. She stays close to him, usually she backed away, when he did this.

"It was a pleasure." he replies, his eyes sparkling. She shivers slightly and he without much thinking tucks her jacket more close, because she had left it open. She takes a silent sharp breath. He is so close and this was always the affect he had on her. "So I see you at work then." he says quietly and backs down slightly.

"Yes. Goodnight Andy."

"Good night." He whispers and she starts walking away from him, her heels clicking on the concrete floor. He stays put, watching as she enters in the elevator.

* * *

Okay that ice cream thing. I was eating ice cream while writing this so..well you know what happened.

I was thinking that next chapter be about them in the office and then Sharon at home with Rusty. So there'll be probably Sharon, Andy and Provenza discussion about them. Probably..


	15. Comfort

Okay no teasing in this Chapter, but there will be more. (could be typos, because this time I was too tired to read it twice.)

The moment Sharon walks in the squadroom she eyes for him. Their eyes meet and it's clear they should be really careful with this, what they now acknowledged. She fights hard not to smirk as she continues into her office, when she realizes Andy's now her boyfriend. Boyfriend...such childish word for a middle aged man. Andy. That's what she's going to call him in the squad from now on. She had done it, before but they were merely to get his attention. But after their dinners she seemed to slip a lot from his rank to his first name.

She looks happy and it definitely makes him happy. Hell, even seeing her after last night made him happy. Andy regretted heavily how he said good night to her last night. He was too careful. She knows he won't do anything until she's ready, but one kiss on the cheek? How could that be stepping over anything? Maybe she felt the same way. Maybe she wanted him to kiss her. Oh this 'maybe maybe' is gonna kill him.

Andy glances at his friend, who looks pretty ridiculous. Provenza looks disgusted, mad and confused at the same time. Poor thing. Andy shook his head, looking down with a smirk on his lips.

Sharon takes off her coat and puts it on the backrest of her chair. She then looks up and sees Tao giving her a signal. A signal that they now had a new case. Provenza had already stood up from his seat and is now putting his jacket on as she comes back to the squadroom. Tao hangs up.

"Two bodies found from the east river. A serial killer move." he said quickly. Sharon looks at him with a frown, she had copied from Andy. "Why would you say that?" she asked as she put her arms around herself. Andy stands up next to her.

"Remember the case from earlier this year, where the ten year old boy was discovered from beach. He was covered in plastic." he said and typed until he stopped. He points his screen. Provenza comes next to him. "Same guy?" he asks now sounding pretty sure of himself.

Sharon walks next to him, leaving Andy behind. "Jenkins case. Yes. Lieutenant-" she turned to him and he nodded. "We'll go check it out. Flynn, let's go." He looked up and saw Andy already holding up his keys.

"Call me if there's trouble." Sharon quipped after two had disappeared from the room. "Should Assistant Chief Taylor know?" Mike looks up at her. "I'll deal with it." she says with a low tone, already irritated by the idea of talking with him about it. Last thing they needed was a serial killer whom they had not catched the last time. Taylor is sure gonna piss her off about that.

* * *

It had been a tough day. Two children murdered, then covered in plastic and thrown into the river. Sadly they had a sumption of why the children were killed. Dr Morales had explained to them that the boy had been severely abused and the girl showed the signs of rape.

After the autopsy she had walked straight into her office and closed her blinds. She was sure Provenza had almost seen her drop her captain mode to Sharon, the mother mode.

Andy stands up from his seat, when he sees his friend's face. It must have been awful news. Provenza points him and then the Captain's office. First Andy feels puzzled for a second, because his friend tried to make him go to her. He was literally telling him to go. He nods and gently knocks on her door.

Sharon turns and wipes her tears. He opens the door and sees Sharon has red eyes. Andy steps in after seeing she's not telling him to go, he could see it if she did. He closes the door gently behind him. "I'm here in case you need me." he whispers.

Sharon's hesitant at first, but then she remembers it's okay. He wants to be here for her. They were now emotionally involved. She starts walking to him and he meets her at the halfway. She leans to him, his arms come around her as she puts hers around him.

"We'll find him." She hears his words and closes her eyes. She's so glad he's here. "Someday we will find him and we will get justice to these kids and their families." he says quietly and hears her sharp inhale. Andy kisses the top of her head and hears her slow exhale. "We will get him."

His words, his soothing voice and his warmth made her calm. The way he holds her makes her want to stay like this for a little while longer. She doesn't want to face Taylor and tell him they didn't find him.

* * *

Rusty hears the keys crickling and the front door opens. It's her. "Sharon." Rusty walks out of the kitchen with a sandwich on his left hand and diet coke on the another. She closes the door quietly and takes off her heels.

"Good evening." She mumbles as she puts her ugg's on. She looks up. "Where's your plate?" she sighs as she takes her bag from the floor, where she had momentarily put it. Rusty smirks awkwardly. "In the kitchen... my bad." he says and goes back. "It's late. Did you have a case at the last minute?" he calls out.

Sharon sits on the comfortable couch and relaxes for the first time today. "Serial killer haunt." she yawns inaudibly. Rusty comes back with his diet coke and now his sandwich on the plate.

"Did you catch him?" Rusty asks as he turns on the television. "No. We did not." she says tiredly.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks carefully, testing the waters if she was upset. "No. I talked with Andy and he reassured me that someday the killer will make a mistake and we will get him."

Rusty smiles. "I see." he mumbles and takes a bite of his sandwich. She looks at him. "What?" she says and strangely puts her feet up on the coffee table. Something she never let him do.

Rusty swallows. "Andy." he takes a sip of his diet coke. Sharon puts her arms around herself. "What about him?" She asks, even though she knows where this was heading.

"You will tell me if anything's changed right?"

There it is. The questions she had been expecting. "If they were, what would you think?" she leans comfortably to the backrest. "I think it's great." he smirks and then he suddenly stops. "We are talking about you and Flynn right?"

His face of horror makes her laugh at him. "Of course." she composes herself.

"So you are a thing now? For real?" he puts down his sandwich and looks at her expectingly. Rusty had wanted them to get closer. He had seen the two and he thought it was cute.

"Yes...Yes we are." she smiles. She's happy and he is happy, when she is happy. Hell she deserves this after all that Jack-ass shit. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding."

He nods. "Of course."

* * *

Oh god such long chapter, but I didn't want to cut it so... yeah. Give me ideas for their relationship to evolve. I do have a few cute ideas, but I'd love to hear yours too.


	16. Red

Well that took a long time to update. I must admit I was little preoccupied with other things, but now I'm back! Hope you like the Chapter! (oh and sorry about typos...as always)

* * *

She keeps glancing her watch. He's late. Not very late, but late anyway. She inhales deeply. He's fine. He'll show up. And like that Andy pulls his car on the parking lot. She exhales and smiles relieved.

"I know. Sorry!" he says quickly, before even fully getting out of the car. She shakes her head amused and walks beside him as he closes the car door.

Andy turns around to face her. Sharon looks lovely as always. "I'm sorry." He says more calmly now that he has seen her.

"Andy. Calm down. You are just few minutes late." she says calmly. Then she looks at him. "You're not wearing a tie." She smirks. He looks at her from toe to head. She's wearing one of her dresses.

"You're wearing red." he mumbles. "Yes." Her voice is low, but she keeps smiling. "You must have told me." He says quietly as he gently pulls her curly hair that had fallen in front of her beautiful face to behind her ear. "I did actually." she whispers.

He suddenly smiles of his gorgeous Andy Flynn smiles. "I know you did-" he takes hold of her shoulder and makes her walk backwards, then opens the car door. He leans in. Then he comes out holding three ties. Green, black and red. "But I couldn't remember so I took them all." He grins and she snorts. "Andy."

He picks the red one, tossing others to the car and closes the door. "I know. I'm a genius." he grins proudly. She chuckles. He puts the tie around his neck and suddenly Sharon leans to him, taking hold of the tie. Let me."

Provenza sighs. Why did he agree to take Mike with him? He keeps babbling. "-And that's why I think they are going to last." Mike smiles.

"Mike, I don't care about Sykes and Lieutenant Cooper engagement party. What I care about is that they serve alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol." He grumbles and Mike chuckles. So Provenza of him.

They arrive the parking lot and see Sharon leaning to Andy. "Well look at that." Mike keeps smiling. He had a hunch about these two. "Oh god I'm gonna barf and I haven't even drank yet." Provenza says annoyed.

Sharon sees Provenza's car and jump a little. "Hey. We are off the clock." Andy says to relax her and she does, because he's right. "I know. It's just that Mike is with him and I keep wondering why?" He suddenly chuckles and she turns to look at him. "What?"

He keeps smiling. "It's because he needs someone to take him home after. He's gonna drink, Sharon. Mike's gonna drive him home." She nods. "Ah. But don't you usually drive him home?"

Provenza closes his car door. "He does." Sharon turns to face the older man. "But he said he couldn't. Not tonight." He mimicked the last words, then stares at Andy, who tries not to laugh at him.

Sharon turns to Andy. "Why? You have plans later, Lieutenant?" she asks with her voice low. Mike and Provenza hear her even though they are already heading toward the building and Mike turns to Provenza as about to say it, when he stops walking. "Don't say it." He sighs. Last thing he wants to confirm is that Captain just flirted with his friend.

* * *

Okay. This was a hint that they are really seeing each other, but haven't actually told anyone and about Sykes getting engaged is the thing about time passing.. They are very careful, but it's starting to become more and more obvious. So yeah.. I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
